


The Mind Reader and the Runner

by Rinmaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Funny, M/M, Male teenxmale teen, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinmaru/pseuds/Rinmaru
Summary: In a place were being called special really means something. Does it really mean what they tell us? My name is Kai I am a special in a college like school. I'm finding what it really means to be who I am. How far will I have to go to see my life fall into place, or will my life crumble before my eyes before I get the chance to fly.





	1. Was it all a Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I actually dreamed this lol. The first chapter is what I remembered; so I decided to write it. Though from here I guess I will be making it up as I go since the finishing of a dream doesn't normally happen.)

Hi my name is Kai I'm a special. I'm in love with my best friend Jay. He doesn't know about that but I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything so I guess that part isn't as important now is it. Back to the I am a special part rank 10 is where I am. We are part of a school which is similar to college no high school by the way. Here they find our rank and skill levels then put us with others in the area. It's different here tree really aren't classes we just train and well in my opinion goof off on most occasions. I have more skills than I show most of the time Jay is really the only person that knows. I can levitate, control machines with my mind, talk with telepathy, and mind control. That's the ones that others know any way. I don't use the other stuff unless I'm in like real danger of death or something. This morning we were doing races through the g section of our building me an Jay normally win these things no problem, but this new guy had gotten were he stays on my ass. I don't like it. Him I mean I don't like him. I was levitating under a pull down door with Jay speeding next to me. The main door had already closed so I pulled Jay left and rolled under the red pull door. It shut behind us. Were are we going this isn't on the path, Jay yelled from behind me. It's a short cut, that new guy has been following us since we started this training run. He freaks me out. Oh you mean Izain right the long haired wolf shifter right?? Yes that one he must be a 10 or he wouldn't be in our group but he weirds me out with his trailing and stalking. Has he really been tailing you Kai? Jay pulled me to a stop so he could see me face. Yes, well at least that's what it looks like I haven't actually stopped to ask it is weird didn't you hear that part. Hey calm down I'm sure it isn't going to be like with him you should give a guy a shot before you automatically assume. 

I bet you are wondering what Jay is talking about with that part huh. Well see I used to have a lover, boyfriend, or whatever people call them his name was Sparrow. He seemed fine at first but then the bad things started and I couldn't get away. If it wasn't for Jay I'd be dead actually. Sparrow got mad about something I don't even remember why just that I ended up in the hospital but that wasn't even until I had some how managed to crawl to Jay's apartment nearly an hour away. I guess now you could say I'm a paranoid person.

I think I'll just stick to staying away if you don't mind now lets finish this race like we always do. I pulled on Jay's arm to keep us moving. We turned a corner and another red pull door was almost closed we slid under and I opened a side door for us to go through over an obstacle course... Which is no problem for us; which is also a haha moment, since I met Jay running one. I was actually being chased by a group that was mad that they let us uses our powers to finish our runs on this particular day. The first day in this school that is they has to figure out were to put us I mean so what where the other people expecting. Jay was waiting his turn when I went running by he used his power to stop the group from chasing me and we have been best friends ever since. Jay's power is a very different all together he can freeze people just by looking at them. Ice and snow are his fortay. It's something to see for sure. For my 21 birthday he made it snow in our room just for me. It was a night I will never forget. 

We were close to were we always start and finish these things when Izain came into view. How did he get here before use the main door was closed? Jay said. I guess he can get around stuff like that two. Let's just finish and be done with it. Jay and I went forward to finish off the run, but the guy got in the way like he was keeping us from getting into the other hall. I could tell Jay was getting angry so I decided to speak up I didn't want any one getting hurt. Hey could you get out of the way we have places to be. He looked up at me, then I was it the glint in his eye, I realized what it was just in time to knock Jay out of the way for it to hit me which I'm sure was his point all along. He is a fire user an he summoned a fire creator in the hall way to attack Jay but since I realized it in time Jay is safe but well I guess I'll be heading to the hospital wing. Jay realized what was happening after I saved him from being hit by the thing. He literally froze it then kicked it with his speed kick pieces went everywhere. 

Waking up in a hospital room alone is the most heart sinking feeling I think I've ever felt. Jay wasn't there or any nurses or doctors. Just me in the dark. I wasn't hooked up to anything so I got up and quickly returned to my own room which was harder than it looked with a spinning head, a bandaged arm and leg. Once in my room I closed and locked my door then hide under my cover. Feeling trapped is my worst nightmare and I think it comes true to many times to count. I feel the end of my bed sink from the weight of something. Then a voice tells me I was supposed to stay in the hospital wing. 

Jay pulls the cover off my head and sighs. Why are you here?? Jay asks.

It's my room too you know and there was no way in hell I was going to stay in a dark empty hospital room. I told him as I pulled the cover back over my head.

I was coming back, needed a shower, and my books so I could do some work while I waited with you. Jay said pulling the cover back off. I'm more comfortable in my own bed. They didn't really want me their or I would have been hooked up to something. I said flatly. That isn't always needed it just burned your hands a little bit. Jay sat closer and rested his head on my pillow. What happened with Izain any way what did they do to him I mean. I'm not really sure e was taken to the head generals office that is all I know. They were waiting for you to get up first. Jay said checking my hands. They have stopped bleeding I guess that's good you have always healed fast. Yeah that's true I have must be one of the other parts of my powers. You really should tell someone about that they could help you learn what else you can do. Jay said with a smile. I don't what to know I feel like sometimes they are just training us to use our abilities later... If you understand what I'm talking about any way. I think I do but there is no telling what they are really wanting to do with us. Only time will tell I would guess keeping my other powers a secret is my best option right now. Yeah I think your right. Let's get some sleep we will work on this tomorrow. Night Jay.


	2. The Event

The following morning started off to a weird start that was for sure. Jay and I were awoke to the sound of someone pounding on our door. Jay jumped to answer it since he gets up so much quicker of a morning anyway. It was the generals assistant coming to tell us he needed an audience with the two of us to discuss yesterday's events. We said we would be down as soon as we got dressed. I got up and through on some different clothes just to notice that Jay had disappeared... I looked around but still didn't see him in our a joined living area I guess he must have went into the bathroom. In the process of going to knock I could hear him, he sounded sick. So I hurried over to check on him cause now I was worried. Jay are you alright in there you scared me. The door was unlocked so I opened it to find out what was going on. Seeing him with his hair falling in his way I quickly pulled it up and began rubbing his back in soothing circles. A few minutes later he seemed to calm down so I handed him a glass of water from the sink and a wash cloth.   
What happened Jay you were fine just a minute ago, I turned around an you were just gone. I'm not really sure I must have picked up on some ones emotions or something it hit me like a lead weight I got dizzy headed and ran in here just in time to lose my stomach contents... Jay said shaking his head. I must have left my mind link open too long yesterday or something. That is my one down fall to having the power to freeze people through the mind. He was trembling a bit so I helped him back into bed. You rest up I'll go talk with the general it happened to me they shouldn't need you right now any way. I'll explain an if they have need to talk with you that bad it can be later. Here is some more water and Tylenol sleep in a bit longer okay. I'll be back after while. I looked back at him before I left he was already asleep. Wow I need to make sure he closes his mind link more often I never realized it could make him so sick.  
The general is ready to see you now Kai where is Jay? The assistant asked when I arrived. He got sick I told him to rest I you really need him I'll tell him to come later. Okay that should be fine maybe he won't even have to go on in. She said with a smile.   
Ah Kai I was hoping you would be along soon. The general said. Have a seat so we can discuss this altercation please.   
What is there to discuss the kid attacked Jay I pushed him out of the way and took the blow that's kind of obvious with my bandaged hands. Jay froze him to keep me from being hurt any more than I was. I don't even know the boy other than his name is Izain. He has been lurking around following me since he arrived. That's all I can tell you.   
Well I spoke with Izain yesterday after the event happened. He said that you attacked first slamming a pull down door on him. What I did no such thing I was doing my normal run in the race like always the main door on turn three was locked so Jay and I rolled under the red pull down door going right I didn't shut any of the doors. That's why I was a bit freaked out when he got to the finish before us. Cause the red door had closed behind us, but not because I did it I have to stop and touch the mechanical door for it to close I've not mastered the mind to machine yet.   
Jay is back in the room sick because of yesterday so there is no way in hell I'm letting this get blamed on us.   
Wait you said the main door was closed? The general asked with a puzzled look.  
Yeah we always do race runs on the same day every week. That door has never been closed before and Athean said that the route was all clear. We started the same time and it was on the proper schedule. Athean would have said something to the six of us that run it if it was changed.   
This does seem a bit fishy if the path was changed for the two of you then none of the other racers said anything about the main door being closed or any paths being blocked... The general looked a bit lost. You said Jay got sick as well.   
Yes bad he said his head was spinning it made him throw up. I told him to rest.   
The general jumped out of his chair. I don't think you should have left him alone. I believe the attack was all a shame to get him alone. The general hit a button and two big guards came in.   
I need to get back to him then. I can be there in no time a lot faster than these guys.   
They are jumpers we are all going to get there at the same time. We need to go to room 415 now. The general said to the guards. With a nod we were gone.

We appeared in front of what was my door. It was now on the floor in two pieces. Jay I yelled as I quickly ran in with everyone behind me. Jay, Jay... I didn't think he was in the room at first then I saw movement and he appeared collapsing in my arms. He was a bit bloody an banged up.   
What happened how did you fight whomever did this off. You were so sick when I left you...   
He smiled a bit before he passed out. 

Quick lets get him to the hospital wing that bleeding looks bad. The general said motioning to the guards to jump me so I didn't have to carry him all the way. 


	3. Secrets

I am going to tell you one thing waiting for some one that you love to wake after something scary like that happens is incredibly hard on ones heart.   
I waited six hours to learn what really happened to Jay. He was unconscious for six whole hours. The general (Sir Blaine) as I learned is his name, told me to try an rest that he would wake soon and tell us the truth. Secrets are a worry. Something has obviously been going on that I didn't know anything about. Im going to find out what it is an what Izain has to do with it that is for sure. Jay has never kept anything from me until now. I don't understand will I be able to him waking up will hopefully bring things to a better standing I just hope that what ever it is we can get past this. He is my best friend, who just happens to hold my heart whether he knows it or not. 

I had fell asleep I would assume, I awoke to someone squeezing my hand. Jay are you awake?? Just now yeah, how long have I been out? Jay asked. A while over eight hours I think unless I slept longer than I thought. He squeezed my hand again. Are you hurting? A little, what all is wrong or did they tell you? They said that you have a broken rib, but most of it was just cuts, bruises, and scrapes. The worst was a cut on your head needed six stitches. Now tell me Jay what happened in our room who did this, how did you survive. No more secretes from me. 

Yeah yeah, I got you no more secretes I'll tell you every thing that happened and I'll tell you why. Just let me tell you one other thing before I tell you what happened in our room. Jay said squeezing my hand again. Alright what is it? I asked.   
Izain he isn't just some stranger I grew up with him. Know him was raised with him. He is my twin brother. I thought he was dead. He should be dead I don't know how he survived. You see I thought that I killed him, it's why my parents sent me here. I couldn't control my powers at all. I was losing it coming apart. My brother didn't show signs of powers, but apparently me attacking him jump started them. Saving his life in the process, I wish that I had known that some one had told me he was okay. Then maybe we could have been working on our powers together as fire an ice. Now this is how it's going down I didn't realize who he was until it was too late now he wants to kill me and everything that I hold dear. Which include you an all of our friends. He told him last night he killed our mom and dad. Kai I can't risk him hurting any one else so as soon as I'm better I'm going to face him alone and fix this problem.


	4. To tell or not to tell!

That's it the big secret that you were trying to hide from me. Jay really wow a brother man that's, well I guess it would be amazing if there wasn't all the bad stuff. I held his hand a bit more gently. Kai I don't want to lose you. As my best friend he will kill you too. Jay said putting his head back on his pillow. I can take care of myself plus I have you so I'm as safe as they come. I said with a cheeky smile.

I think we can have plenty of help as well Sir Blaine said he will provide us with protection until we get this figured out. Maybe they can catch him and we can sort everything out a different way. A brother of yours is someone id want to get to know. Maybe we can get him back on the good side. It's worth a shot isn't it. I looked at Jay with a knowing smile. That sounds like a plan you would come up with. Jay looked back with a small grin. It would be great to get my brother back, I mean it's one of those things I regret everyday, not having him in my life. 

So then it's settled we will do everything that we can to fix this mess that our powers made when they started. No more secrets between us from now on we share everything is that understood. I told him with a laugh. Yeah no more secrets that just keeps us from being as close as we are. Jay said laughing with me.

Even though I'm really keeping the biggest secret of all from you Jay I do it to protect the friendship that we hold so dear. One day I'll tell you but until that day this is my secret to keep in my heart. 

Kai you do remember that we are both mind readers?? Jay asked with a look of shock on his face.

Oh shit! What have I done? Jay bare with me don't freak out please just listen to me I didn't mean to think that out loud I wasn't going to tell you. I mean with everything you are going through I didn't think it was a good time to be telling you something so heavy. I had became a stuttering mess. I was tripping over my words not making any since. I think I'm going to go I'll come back later when I can speak in sentences.   
I ran out not looking back to see his face or to give any further explanation.


	5. What do I do now??

Wow, have I messed up big time. I remember running off after accidentally telling Jay that I was keeping a secret. I just kept going too. Now that I've stopped to think I've ended up some where I've not been. Our school is pretty big but there are places that are old and we don't have permission to enter. I would assume I've ended up in one of these places since I do not recognize my surroundings at all. I leaned against a wall and slid to the ground. What the hell am I going to do. Jay just told me his big secret why can't I tell him mine. I panicked then took off with out even a thought about him. What if his brother comes back after him while I'm not around to protect him. What was I thinking. I wasn't thinking.... What is wrong with me is his possible rejection that scary to me. I have to man up and get my ass back to him.   
(Loud crash some distance away)

What was that?  
Oh crap what have I got myself in to now that I'm no where near any possible help from anyone plus no one knows were I am. Should I go investigate or try to get back to our room. 

Oh Kai I know that you are here some where. You can't hide from me forever. The decision to follow you was my best plan yet. Though that window was unplanned a few body scars never hurt though. Now were are you. Once you are out of the way little brother won't have anyone holding him together. Crushing the brother that left me behind will be a walk in the park. Especially after he sees what I've done to you that is. Your broken body laid out for all to see will be the topper of my cake. 

Izain what are you talking about your parents told him that he killed you. They said he lost control of his powers an you were caught in the cross fire. They then sent him here as a punishment. He has been here for five years gaining control. It was all because he didn't want to hurt any one ever again. What did they tell you happened?

What do you mean tell me. I was left. I wasn't wanted they abandoned me in a hospital. No one came back to get me I was put in foster care. I bounced around for years, was abused, used, and once my powers kicked in arrested. I was in a correctional facility until I was of age. I never even did anything wrong. 

Look Izain your brother didn't know your parents told him you died dropped him here an never turned back no visits nothing. They left him too. Don't you see if he had known that you didn't die he would have fought to have you with him. 

Kai how do you know what he would have done..?

Because Izain I've been in love with your brother for years and I know he doesn't give up on people easy I'm one of them. So yeah he wouldn't have given up on you either. He still hasn't we were talking about trying to save y'all's bond before I left the room. Kai said.

Why did you leave any way isn't he still in the hospital. I didn't think id get this close to you that fast. Izain questioned tilting his head. 

He found out that I was hiding a secret from him and I kind of panicked and ran. Kai said running his hands through his hair.

I'm guessing about loving him? Izain said.

Yeah I'm a mess I do not want to risk loosing him by telling him how I feel. It's a big thing for me since he was there for me during a time when I had left the school for a guy. He is the reason why I'm still here. 

Kai maybe that's the reason why he stuck around he likes you too. Why do you think I came after you. Your not just his best friend. I can tell we may not be close like we could have been but he is still my twin. Izain states. 

Kai are you down here I got worried when you never came back, a security camera saw you come down here. Jay called down the empty hall. There is blood up here are you hurt Kai answer me. Jay came running around the corner to this scene. 

(Kai sitting in a corner on a box. With Izain standing in front of him blood running down his arm and face.)

What the hell happened down here? Izain what did you do to him?   
Kai an explanation please I'm so confused. Jay just looked at them waiting for answers to his many questions.

An explanation is possible nothing happened I promise Jay we are just talking. Kai stated I'm fine and I think Izain just cut himself while looking for me.

He was wanting to kill you wasn't he? Jay asked really concerned by the amount of blood running down his brothers forearm. 

I was when I first found him but by what he has told me you have thought I was dead since the incident. That mom and dad left you here like they left me. Izain said beginning to feel the drain from the blood lose. 

Kai noticing that Izain had lost all color in his face quickly got up;Jay give me your shirt now, Izain sit down please you are fixing to pass out.

I am a bit woozy I guess I shouldn't have fell into that window on the way down here to find you. Izain slumped against the box Kai had been sitting on.

Hey stay with us! Kai can fix you up he took a medic class last course. Jay said handing over his shirt.

I can slow the bleeding but we need to get him back upstairs for real treatment. This wound is pretty deep are you sure you only fell into a window. Kai asked wrapping the shirt around the wound after taring it into strips. 

I don't really remember I've been really fuzzy headed since yesterday. Izain said leaning on Jay. 

Kai, he is burning up like I was this morning. Jay said running ice to his hands and placing them against Izain's neck and shoulders.

Do you think he is having a reaction like you did this morning. Kai questioned.

I'm not sure it is possible. Izain how long have you been keeping your link open to use your powers? Jay asked.

I'm not sure with everything that's been going on. I've been so focused on my anger toward you. I can't recall if I've been over loading my self or not. My vision is going out so if we are getting me any were we need to go or you two will be carrying me. Izain said as he went to attempt standing. 

Don't worry about that Izain. Kai can carry you if it comes down to that it's one of his things that he tries to hide. Jay thought out loud.

Let's just get moving cause these are starting to bleed through. Kai said pulling Izain's good arm over his shoulder.

By the way Jay, Kai has a crush on you thought I'd get it in the open so y'all have a conversation starter while I'm in the hospital wing.. Izain spilled the secret then slipped into unconsciousness, this caused Kai to have to carry him bridal style the rest of trip. 


	6. A Little Bit of Small Talk

Getting Izain up stairs was not exactly simple. I had Jay keeping pressure on his arm. Jay of course had a million questions running through his head. I could hear them all jumbling around just begging to be answered. Especially the one Izain had said just before falling unconscious. 

Jay just keep holding pressure on his arm we can talk about everything once we get Izain to the infirmary. 

He looked at me for a moment, nodded and held his brothers arm tighter. I wish I could just speed him there it would be a lot easier. Jay said looking at me with sad eyes. 

I know but you and Izain are already having trouble with your links so don't try okay. I don't want anything to happen to you again. I can't carry you both and keep pressure on his arm. Do you remember which way you came to find me? I kind of wasn't paying attention when I came running down here after I left.

Yeah you just turned down an old hallway after you left the infirmary it's not far away. I'm surprised you didn't get farther away. Then again since Izain was following you I guess I'm glad you didn't get farther away. I got worried when you ran. I got up and started following you. They are probably looking for me since I just disappeared. Speaking of which I hear voices maybe they are looking and we can get help faster. 

(Normal POV)  
Yeah I hear them too hello can anyone hear us?? Kai called out. 

Mr. Blaine I think I hear voices coming from the old hallway leading to the storage floor. Called one of the guards.

Yes I heard it to quickly let's go fine those boys Jay shouldn't have been up an running about with his ribs. 

Two big men and Mr Blaine coming into view as the boys come around a corner near a big door. 

Jay what happened. Izain lord he is as white as a sheet did he hurt either of you. 

Sir we are okay get Jay back to bed and please help Izain. He and Jay are both being affect by their link. While Izain was chasing me he said he hit a window. We aren't really sure. When he found me down there he was already bleeding pretty bad. He said he has been woozy all day. He didn't even really remember how he got hurt. Kai said pushing Jay toward one of the guards and handing Izain over to the other one. 

Kai are you alright? Jay asked. You never really got properly looked at when you woke up either. 

I'm fine the healing as pretty much took care of everything. I'm just tired after carrying your brother and well helping you too. I just need a nap, but that can wait until after I know you and Izain are doing okay let's get to the infirmary okay. Kai said following everyone on into area where he would wait while the nurses took care of the other boys. 

(2 hours)  
Kai was gently shook wake. Huh, where? Kai looked up to a sweet smiling nurse. Jay is waiting for you in that room right across the hall there. She said as she walked down the hall. 

Hey there sleepy head Jay said as I came into the room.

He was on one bed Izain asleep on the other. Wow, they left him with you? I asked. 

Yeah I explained everything to Mr Blaine. Told him he is my brother and no one is taking him from me again.   
How is he? I asked sitting next to Jay where he had been patting the bed. 

The cut was pretty deep down his arm. At first they thought he had done it on purpose until I explained what you told us all about the link messing with his head. Thank you for noticing that he wasn't okay. I wasn't close enough to him down there in the dark. Jay said taking my hand. 

Jay it's not your fault we wouldn't have even been down there in the first place if I had just told you my secret. Instead I ran off and put all of us in danger. I'm glad that your brother is okay though. Kai said looking at their interlocked hands. 

He lost more blood than they thought so he must have cut it way before he thought he did. Thankfully being his twin I was able to give him blood. That's why it took longer. Jay said pointing at his arm which now borned a new bandage. 

Kai looked over at Izain who was still out of it, then back to Jay. How did I not notice how similar he looks to you. 

You shouldn't think things you don't want me to hear. Jay said with a laugh.  
So what Izain said is true then you do like me that way. How else would you have been able to over look how much we look alike. Jay thought back. 

Kai blinked in surprise, but nodded his head then voiced aloud. I didn't want to lose you. Our friendship. If I lost that I felt everything would have collapsed. After all the things I went through with Sparrow. I didn't want to lose the one good thing I did have. You. 

Jay looked at Kai and whipped his cheek. Seeing theses kind of emotions from Kai was still off putting. As it brought back memories of the night he showed up on his door step with blood running down the sides of his mouth. Hey I'm not going any where. I am sure that you didn't see it but I was always there even when you up and left to be with mister psycho. I've always liked you since the first day I meet you at the obstacle course. I wouldn't want our lives to be any other way. 

If you guys are done with all the mushy stuff could one of you hand me some water? Izain groaned from his side of the room. 

Your awake? I asked getting up and bringing him a glass that was on the table.

Yeah I came to during ya'lls heart warming confession to each other. Izain said taking small sips from the straw. How is everything you doing okay Jay? Izain asked.

Yeah the rib is doing fine and just slight bruising from where I gave blood for you. An the link has clammed. They found out that we were picking up on some girl she is an empath like us. Just new so she didn't know she was doing it. How are you feeling? Jay asked sitting up some more.

I've been better I'm sure it's just from the drain. I don't think I've shut my link down since I had found you. It will get better might want to get the nurse to come change these bandages the blood has seeped through. Izain said looking under the covers at his arm. So you to together or what? 

Kai looked at Jay then back at Izain. Yeah we are. Is that going to be a problem for you? 

Nah, not a problem for me. I'm gay too. Izain said noticing that Kai had stepped to the door to get a nurses attention. 

They will be in to change that in a second. Kai said coming back to sit by Jay. Is that the other reason you knew we liked each other then? Kai questioned what Izain had told him down in the basement.

Yea, pretty much. It's the way you two would look at the other when you thought no one was looking. Izain grinned putting his hand to his head.

Getting a headache? Jay asked. They said you might after keeping your mind link open for so long. Tell the nurse when she comes in. They have stuff to help. I had to have some myself. That was how I figured out where Kai went earlier. Jay said. 

What you told me you didn't have your like open. Kai said looking at Jay. 

Yeah I didn't have another option. Jay said giving Kai one of his please forgive me grins. 

Yeah yeah well no more of those okay. We should all be back on our feet in no time and running our races with out any issues. Kai said looking at both of them. 

What are you going to do about the school Kai they saw you using other powers that you didn't tell them about? Jay asked looking worried again. 

I will worry about that when it comes up for now why don't we all get some rest Kai said as a nurse came into change Izain's bandages. 

He is also getting a headache. Jay mentioned to the nurse. Izain just made a grunt noise in response to what his brother had said. 

No problem we can get you all fixed up. I'll bring you some to Kai. That way you all three can get some rest. She said as she left. Returning soon after with meds for the two boys. Rest up you three she said as she closed the door. 

Izain was back asleep not long after the meds were swallowed. Kai laid back pulling Jay to his chest. So we are really going to do this huh. 

Oh course like I said I've loved your for all these years I'm never letting you go now. Jay said snuggling close. 

Kai kisses his head and soon both boys fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
